


30. excavations

by icemakestars



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [23]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kama Sutra, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Fairy Tail has disbanded, Gray is living with Juvia, and it has been months since he last heard from any other guild member. He feels the absence strongly, especially of Erza.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet
Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294751
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	30. excavations

**Author's Note:**

> One of two pieces I wrote for the grayza zine. The only piece will remain exclusive to the zine, which is 100% free to download so I cant recommend enough! So much love has gone into creating it, I hope you guys love it too :) 
> 
> For more info message me on tumblr @gaymirajane

Two months trickled passed, the four after that a torment. Gray did not know what he missed more, his guild or his teammates. He looked at Juvia, watched her make dinner whilst singing softly under her breath, and Gray knew then that this was not the life he wanted. 

He loved Juvia, of course, but in the same way he loved Lucy, or even Laxus. There was no way to explain it to her that she could understand; he had tried multiple times, but was met with nothing but confusion and denial. The only person who truly understood him was Erza. 

There was something about the redhead, unmistakable and irreplaceable, and Gray missed her more than he could explain; more than he missed anyone else. How typical it was, that he only realised how dear Erza was too him when he could no longer see her, touch her, or feel her reassuring presence. 

They had shared one kiss before the battle of Alverez, adrenaline fuelled and messy, with Gray’s only regret being that he could not find a more romantic setting for Erza. One that he knew she fantasised about whilst reading Lucy’s novels. 

His communicator beeped, and he checked it slowly. Lyon messaged him every now and then, just to make sure that everything was okay, and other than that Gray had no real contacts. 

_ Meet me at the outskirts of Hargeon at 7. I need to see you. E. _

Gray’s mind raced, his legs almost giving way underneath him. The only other people he knew with the first initial ‘E’ were not close enough to him to start a conversation like this. Elfman was a friend, but Erza… she was special. Was it futile to hope that the message was from her? He thought not. 

Time moved even slower than he thought possible, each second an agony which Gray did not know how to face. If the person was not Erza, then he would be crushed. Every fibre of his being yearned for the redhead, his memories of her edging into fantasies, even after only six months apart. Gray adjusted his slacks, glad that Juvia was not around to paw at his obvious excitement. 

He took some deep breaths, let ice chill his body until he felt calmer, more reasonable. Even if it was Erza - and he hoped that it was - there was no guarantee that she would reciprocate his feelings, even if she had kissed him before. People did impulsive things whilst under the right amount of pressure; he did not want to assume how Erza felt. Still, that did not stop Gray from having a long shower, shaving the stubble from his face and styling his hair.

“Gray-sama looks beautiful!” Juvia sighed, and he took that as a reassurance that his appearance was passable, at least. Gray had been focused on training over these passed few months, so he was confident enough in his body. It was just his face that he was concerned about, having never been voted one of  _ Sorcerer Weekly _ ’s most desirable men… unlike Loke, Hibiki, and Jellal. Or Siegrain. Gray still did not fully understand what had happened there, between the ex-council member and Erza’s childhood friend, and frankly he was now too scared to ask. 

Stepping back into the clothes he had just absent-mindedly stripped from, Gray shook himself, knowing that comparing his appearance to other men would not ease his nerves. Instead, he focused on what he knew about Erza, and all the memories they had shared together. It should have been obvious, really; he loved her. He had loved her as a child, when she was stoic and cold and cried on her own, and he loved her as an adult, with her playful antics and warm heart. Maybe Gray had always known, but had never truly associated the feeling of ecstasy every time he saw her smile with something heavier and more intimate that friendship. Or maybe he just did not want to admit it, afraid of the riptide of change it would send splashing throughout their team. 

Something else became glaringly obvious to him then; Gray was a fool. An idiot of the highest order. He had let Erza leave, had watched her go without so much as a goodbye. In that moment, determination set in; he would not make the same mistake again. Even if it was purely platonic, Gray could not be without Erza for this amount of time. He had experienced that pain already, so now he would find a reason to keep them together, no matter what it cost.

“Is Gray-sama going out this evening?” Juvia asked, collecting the plates and scraping the leftovers into the bin.

“Yeah, I’m meeting a friend.”

“A friend? Juvia will come too!” She was excited, as she always was, at the prospect of spending time with him, but it was bad enough that they were living together. Gray needed this, a moment to himself and - hopefully - a moment with Erza. 

“No.” He snapped. “I want to see them on my own. You should stay here.” Gray did not want to be rude to Juvia. He valued her friendship very much, and would do almost anything to make her happy. But she wanted more than he could give her, and if hurting her was the only way to make her understand that he was not the perfect prince that she expected him to be, then it would have to suffice.

He did not want to see the wounded expression on Juvia’s face, so Gray closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose. 

“I don’t know what time I’ll be back, so don’t wait up.” 

Gray turned away from her, smoothing out the creases from his shirt and wiping invisible dirt from his trousers. 

“Have fun, Gray-sama.” Juvia’s voice was still sweet, and fond. Gray did not know if that made him feel better or worse.

He stepped outside, glad that it was cold already at this early part of the evening, and began to walk to Hargeon. It was just over an hour away to walk, not too far but far enough for him to clear his thoughts, and Gray was more than a little grateful for that. 

Although it was barely five in the evening when he left, the nights were getting longer, and the sunset threatened overhead. The sky was a soft blue, marred only by ripples of the most dangerous shade of scarlet Gray had seen. He thought that they were stunning, and his beat a little faster at the prospect of seeing Erza, a woman so beautiful that she rivalled nature itself. That thought was followed by a familiar, sinking feeling. She was too good for him. Gray barely swallowed down the bile which rose in his throat.

Anxiety was an excellent driver, Gray had found. He arrived at his destination earlier than anticipated, resting on the sign post which marked Hargeon to travellers. It was difficult not to constantly check his communicator, or his watch, but Gray almost managed, focusing on his breathing and keeping calm instead. That was an uneasy task in of itself. Why was he so nervous? He had seen Erza almost every day of his life for more than ten years, and in that time they had only changed for the better. That was also assuming that it was Erza, of course. If it wasn’t, Gray did not know if he would be able to hide his disappointment.

There was no telling how long Gray had waited for, but it was long enough for the colours in the sky to mingle into a royal shade of purple, and he was just about to give up all of his hopes when a voice broke the silence, strong and clear, coming from behind him. 

“I was unsure if you would come.” 

Relief spread through him like a wildfire, warm and consuming; that was a voice he knew well, the one that he had been longing to hear. Gray swivelled on his heels, trying not to seem desperate to see the woman and failing. 

“As if I could resist.” He grinned.

Seeing Erza had put him instantly at ease. Her hair was longer, and she was shorter than Gray’s memories had allowed her to be, but in large she was the same. Beautiful; intimidating. The woman that he loved.

“It’s good to see you.” Erza’s voice was lower, more earnest, and she took a step towards Gray. Their eyes met, both searching and yet Gray did not know what for. Whatever it was, Erza found it first. In three strides she was pressed against Gray’s body, skin cold but lips warm as they worked against his.

Gray’s hand was in her hair, and Erza’s arm circled his waist. Their pace was quick, and urgent, neither one wanting to let go for long enough to let the other breathe. They had done enough waiting; now all that Gray wanted was to fill his every sense with the redhead, if she would allow him to do so.

Erza stroked her hand along Gray’s arm, lacing her fingers with his own and dragging him off, lips barely separating as she guided him backwards into the forest. 

Her skin was bare, with no armour to be seen, and it was almost too overwhelming for Gray, knowing that Erza trusted him enough to be completely vulnerable; completely herself. With or without her armour, she was breathtaking, and Gray felt lucky that she would want to be with him like this, out in the open air.

The sky was almost completely dark now, Erza’s scarlet hair standing out in an ethereal contrast to the natural greens and yellows of the forest around them. Gray almost tripped over his feet trying to keep up with her frantic pace, and it seemed appropriate that he would be dragged by Erza, because in many ways he had been following her his entire life, just trying to keep her happy, and safe. Just wanting a chance to be noticed. And this was it, he thought, when she pushed him against a tree and claimed his mouth once more. This was his moment to show Erza just how much she truly meant to him. 

Her tongue was fierce and demanding, her hands stroking every part of him that she could reach. Her mouth tasted like peppermint, only sweeter, and although they were chapped there was a softness to her lips which pleased Gray. The juxtaposition suited Erza, who herself was a mixture of hard and soft. 

Having Erza against him was surreal, the pressure of her breasts rubbing against his chest, the drag of her nails over his stubbled jaw; it was all too much, and Gray was shuddering under the intensity of it all.

“You certainly seem pleased to see me.” Erza trailed a finger over his growing erection, and Gray did not bother to wonder when he had stripped down to his boxers, was simply glad that his subconscious had kept them on. For years he had been teased by the guild, being called a perverted exorbitionist. Gray saw no need to prove them right. 

With no warning or hesitation, Erza dropped to her knees. Through his straining boxers, Erza closed her lips around the tip of his cock, suckling on the head until Gray was swearing, panting, tilting his head back to face the sky and pray that he would have the strength to make it through the night. Erza rubbed her cheek against the warmth coming from under the fabric, licked her lips and met Gray’s gaze. There was a hunger there which he had never seen before, especially as he knew how awkward Erza could be when it came to relationships and sex. She really had grown over the past year. Gray would be proud, if he was not in danger of cumming in his pants like a startled teenager.

“I want you, Gray.” 

The words tipped from Erza’s mouth, dribbled from her tongue as she pulled down Gray’s boxers and lavished in the sight of his cock springing free. He needed to hear those words, needed to know that Erza had missed him as deeply as he had craved seeing her, something she proved when she sprang on his erection, sucking the length and stroking his sack, encompassing every sense which Gray could focus on. He smelled her shampoo, tasted her lips on his tongue, and felt her heat and her need as she swallowed as much of him down as her throat would allow, forcing it until she gagged and then rolling her tongue around the shaft.

“Erza, I can’t-” Gray gritted out, trying to keep in his mind where they were and what they were doing. As if he could ever forget the latter. 

The temptation to spill his seed into Erza’s throat, of course, but cumming so soon would be an embarrassment, and Gray wanted to focus on her pleasure as well.

“Come here.” Erza murmured, giving one last lick to Gray’s leaking slit before she stood, wiped her mouth with one hand and used the other to drag Gray further into the forest. 

She had leaves attached to her skirt and tights, Gray’s pre-cum on her lips, and if it were not for the cool night breeze Gray would have struggled to keep his composure. The great Titania, on her knees for the likes of him? He had never even dared to imagine such a thing would be possible. 

The forest opened up into a small clearing, and a purple throw had been spread out under the stars, surrounded with food and fire… and Erza’s armour. Gray tried to catch his breath, to process everything which was happening, but Erza was already stripping from her clothes, tying her hair up in a loose and messy bun. 

She slid the tights down over her ankles, shucked off the skirt, and unbuttoned her blouse. He came up behind her, arms slotting perfectly around her waist, and Erza paused, turned her head so that it rested on Gray’s shoulder and pressed a kiss against his jaw.

“You’re so beautiful, Erza.” 

Gray trailed a fingertip along the curve of her breast, followed the expanse of her muscles and traced every scar. Her body was toned, as well-trained as the rest of Erza, and he loved her. He loved her so much he could barely stand it, fingers pressing roughly into Erza’s waist until the woman gasped, mouth sucking on Gray’s neck. 

She shivered against him, the breeze a reminder of how exposed they were, and Gray pulled her closer, dipping his hand into Erza’s underwear. The bra was a hot pink, the pants a demure white, and Gray loved both colours on her. But he loved the natural hue of her skin more, and how it blushed a deep crimson under his touch. Gray felt a strip of coarse hair, and then heat, soft and wet, and he spread that slickness around, spurred by the way that Erza’s breath hitched, his name trembling on her lips. 

“Good?” He asked, hoping for instructions on how he could make Erza feel better, but she simply hummed in response, mouth caught under sharp teeth, eyes screwed shut. She ran her hand up and down his arms, spreading her legs to give him better access, and Gray appreciated that shift. He found the hooded bundle of nerves and drew circles on it, experimenting with pressure until he found what Erza reacted to the most and kept that up, kissing the back of her neck in time with the movement of his fingers. 

Erza was becoming more vocal, her mouth falling open as moan after moan penetrated the serene evening air. Her hips girated against his hand, demanding friction which Gray was more than happy to provide. As her knees began to give way, thighs quivering with the intensity of the pleasure rolling through her, Erza abruptly pulled away, spinning to face Gray with eyes which were dark with lust, pupils blown wide. 

“I want you to fuck me, Gray.” 

If Gray was one thing, it was a man who did not need to be asked twice. 

When Erza went to stand over the blanket, Gray followed, chest heaving when Erza pressed the palm of her hand over his racing heart and pushed until he sat on the ground, waiting to be shown what Erza wanted next. Before she joined him, Erza hooked both thumbs under the elastic of her underwear, shimmying them down her thighs slowly, provocatively, exposing the most intimate part of herself inch by painful inch, until she slipped the fabric under her feet and threw them behind her to collect later. Gray gulped, not given a chance to admire Erza’s physique before she straddled him, rolling her hips against his length and kissing him once more. 

This kiss was different, deeper, and when she began to lean forward Gray let her, reclining until he was completely flat on the ground with the redhead on top of him. 

Before she lowered herself, Erza unclasped her bra, breasts spilling free, nipples hardened to brown nubs with the mixture of the night air and the pleasure rippling through her. Her pale skin and flaming red hair stood out as a beautiful contrast against the bright moonlight, and Gray’s eyes widened at the sheer exquisite beauty of her. He felt like a mortal man, faced with the intense grace of an ancient God, and that just made him want to treat her with more care and passion than he had already planned.

“You’re breath-taking.” He mumbled, reaching up to cup her cheek, and she smiled at him, lips pressing gently against the sensitive part of his wrist. And then she was moving, feet tucked tightly against Gray’s sides, hands steadying herself on his chest as her hips sank lower. Gray moved his grip to the plump flesh of her rump, spreading the cheeks apart and raising a teasing brow when Erza hissed in response.

Tentatively, Gray pressed the tip of one finger against her hole, smirking when the redhead moaned, legs shaking as she impaled herself slowly on his shaft. Erza took him in willingly, her body relaxed and slack and pliable, accepting every inch gracefully, as though he was all she ever needed. Gray hoped that that was true. The heat of her was intense, the wetness pooling against his crotch, and when Erza began to bounce, satin insides dragging deliciously over Gray’s cock, he tipped his head back and cursed, meeting her movements with small rolls of his hips, and two fingers spreading and exploring Erza’s ass with excitement. He could never have guessed that she would be interested in anal of any capacity, but the way she reacted to his actions made his cock twitch. Sometimes she was lewd, sometimes adorable, and sometimes Erza was filthy, saliva pooling on her chin as she fucked herself on his cock with ardent delight.

“God Gray, so good.” Erza whined, breasts slapping sordidly against her chest. “So fucking good.”

Hearing her curse was almost enough to force Gray undone, but he held on, thrust his hips up inside her until she was clawing at his chest, desperate for something neither of them could describe. He pulled his hand away from her backside, took a firm hold of her hips and sat up, so that their chests were flush, faces only a breath apart. Erza did not kiss him. Instead, she wrapped one arm around his neck, holding him close but not giving Gray what he desired. 

Their thrusts were no more than frantic rolls of their hips now, with no real timing or coordination, breath mingling as their lips touched briefly, brushing only when Erza flicked a fallen strand of hair from her face. This was more intimate somehow, staring into one another’s eyes as Gray was buried to the hilt within her. He wished that he could keep this moment forever, store it away so then if they were ever apart again he could remember what it felt like to have her completely, without any hesitation or regret or anything else which may try and force them apart.

“Feels so good.” Erza was lost in herself, and Gray was shocked at how vocal she was. It was sinful, the noises which were being ripped from her throat, and Gray was mesmerised by them, satisfied that he could invoke such a reaction from the woman, only ever wanting to please Erza.

Her hands were rough, trying to grab onto Gray whilst rubbing circles on her own clit. He batted her hand away, taking over the action until Erza’s mouth opened in a silent scream, her face dropping to bury into his shoulder as she writhed, back arching and legs spasming. On the second wave of her orgasm, Erza sank her teeth into Gray’s neck, and the pain of the bite coupled dangerously with how tight she was constricting around his erection. He shuddered, vision going white as the weight of Erza eased him through his own orgasm. It was the most intense of Gray’s life, with the ringing in his ears remaining long after Erza had dismounted, retrieving another blanket and throwing it over them.

Erza found the space against Gray’s chest where her body fit perfectly and nestled into it, sighing in contentment.

“I missed you, Gray.”

And then she was asleep, soft snores filling the silence and Gray could not help but smile. It did not matter if this was a one-time thing, because he knew that his heart would always race at the thought of her, and that her touch was branded onto his skin, a mark which could never be erased. If that made him a fool then Gray would accept the title with joy; he would rather be a fool in love than to be without the redhead for another moment.

All he could do now was hope that Erza felt the same.


End file.
